


Within the Dream

by Ember_Nyx



Category: dark fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Nyx/pseuds/Ember_Nyx
Summary: Emiri has always suffered from horrific nightmares, ever since she was young. Lillian, her best friend, has also been at her side for almost as long. Now, the terrors that used to only be in her head are slowly becoming reality. Emiri must stop them before they threaten to consume everything dear to her, but, first she has to determine what's real and what's not. The lines between reality blur as Emiri works against the clock to stop the forces she’s only dreamed of.





	1. Chapter 1

_I’m running through the forest. It’s dark outside, very dark. Too dark. There are no sounds behind me, yet I run. Crashing through the undergrowth, pushing away the stray branches as they whip towards me-it’s almost as if the whole forest is alive. The overwhelming sense of fear makes my heart pound in my chest. What's chasing me? Where am I? Why am I afraid? How did I get here? The questions flit through my head, gone as quick as they arrived, drowned out, until there's only one thing left. It gnaws at me, crawling through my skin, invading my mind. It fills me, until it’s all I am. Pure terror. I’m still running, but my feet hurt. I have to keep going though. I can’t stop- unless I fall, a misplaced foot here, and off balance weight there- and I tumble to the earth, landing with a dull thud. The terror rises within me, drowning out everything. I can’t see, but I have to keep running. But I can’t move, some unknown force roots me to the ground. A scream rises in my throat-_  
  
I jerk awake, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on my body. My breathing is uneven, like I’ve been running. The echo of the terror is still with me. Glancing at the clock on my bed stand, I let out a breath. 5 am. I’ve been asleep for a hour. A book lies closed on the floor;it must have fallen off my bed when I fell asleep. Reluctantly, I get out of bed, already regretting the decision as the frigid air hits the exposed skin of my arms and face. Shivering, I wrap my arms around my self for warmth as I trudge to the closet. I pick out a pair of black leggings and a long sleeved shirt before entering the bathroom for my morning shower.  


“Much better,” I sigh, toweling off my hair before attempting to tame the mess of frizzy waves with a comb. No such luck. The bangs still fall over my face, constantly getting in my eyes. As I see my reflection, I freeze, holding the comb over a lock of hair. It’s always a shock every time I see myself: green/hazel/blue eyes, always shifting; dark, wavy hair, pulled into a ponytail; pale skin, almost like a doll; and the everlasting dark circle underneath my eyes. I don’t look human; I don’t even look _real._

  
I walk out to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water. Mom probably forgot to buy groceries again. I check inside the fridge. Ah, it must be a good day today-we have milk. I make myself a bowl of cereal, pouring in the milk last, then carry it to the rickety dining table. One of these days, it’s going to collapse on us, but not today. It holds as I set the bowl on the scratched surface. I turn back to the kitchen to put the milk away, and feel a furry head butting against my legs-Akira. I squat down and rub her soft head. “Hey girl, get a goodnight’s sleep?,” She barks and licks the tip of my nose, instantly cheering me up. “I’ll take that as a yes,” I chuckle as I slide into a seat at the table and begin eating.  
After doing the dishes and feeding Akira, I grab my bag and head towards the front door. _Looks like Mom still isn’t awake yet._ Nothing new there;she’s almost always asleep after her job. As the door slams shut behind me, I start jogging. Running has always been a release for me. All I can hear is pounding of my heart and my sneakers slapping against the pavement. For once, I don’t have to think about my nightmares-until I get to school. Then a different type of nightmare starts.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey look, it’s  _ Emiri _ .” 

“Has swomewon not been sweeping well?” One of them says in a baby voice. Another one stage whispers to a girl. 

“Honestly, she looks like a zombie with those dark circles. She could at least cover them with makeup. Not that it would help her look prettier”   
  


It’s _the squad_. Made out of the most popular girls in the college, they love ruining other peoples’ days-mine included. Believe it or not, we used to be friends once,before the popularity started getting to them. Emma, Emily and Hannah, now some of the most influential girls at college. I shuffle past them like normal, keeping my head down to avoid looking at them, but Emma moves-blocking my way. _Oh no_. Her baby blue eyes sweep over my messy ponytail and wrinkled shirt-one hand resting on a jean skirt clad hip-then glare at me with the force of a semi truck.  
  
“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” Her voice matches those cliche girls in the movies.

“My..my..locker” I stammer, keeping my eyes focused on her shiny, knee high black boots. 

The faster I get this over with, the faster I can leave to my locker, so I take a breath and meet her narrowed eyes.

“I don’t think so. You still owe me yesterday’s math homework,” She holds out a hand, palm up. “I didn’t trash your stuff yesterday, so consider it payment”

There’s no getting out of this, and anyway,I can do the assignment during lunch. I kneel down, slinging off my backpack and rifling through it until I find the right papers. All the while, Emma’s stare bores into the back of my head, her lipstick coated lips pulled into a triumphant smirk.

“Here” I hand her the papers and begin to shuffle away, clutching the backpack to my chest like a shield

“ _ Thank you! _ ” She chirps, all fake smiles and turns back to Hannah and Emily, waving the sheet of stapled papers like a trophy.

I sigh and weave through the crowd of students that had gathered to watch, making my way to my locker.

Same old, same old; not much changes here. That's how I know that my best friend, Lillian, will be waiting by my locker. With beautiful auburn locks and sparkling green eyes, she captures the attention of almost every guy at our school. Her lips pull into a smile as she sees me.  
  
“Hey Em! Did you finish your homework for History?” She asks, trying to put an innocent expression of her face. _She probably forgot to do it._

“Yeah-Let me guess. You didn’t?” Despite my best efforts to maintain a stern expression, my traitorous lips pull into a half smile.    
  


“What? Of course I did-you can wipe that shocked expression off your face now! I actually got most of it done, thank you very much!” Her indignant tone becomes more of a pleading one-” I just couldn’t figure out number 12. Can I see yours? Pleeeasse?”

“Fine,” I sigh, pulling out my books and handing them to her before placing my backpack in the rusted locker. Its hinges squeak as I close it and retrieve the books from Lilly. She’s already flipping through the homework and comparing it to hers. It must be a good day, since this is the first time I’ve seen her complete her homework. As she hands the homework back, an odd sensation rushes over me from where our fingers brushed. It’s almost as though a veil has been lifted from my eyes-my surroundings seem brighter, the colors seem richer. I pull back, opening my mouth to comment on it- when I realize- she’s gone.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, with me stumbling through class in a zombie-like trance- only to awake when the final bell rings. I drift through the hallways like a lost spirit, stopping in front of the rusty blue locker. I grab my backpack and slam the locker shut, only to realize that I left my math textbook in there. With a sigh, I reach for the combination lock, only to have it disappear under my hand. One second it’s there- the other, it’s not. The black and white lock simply didn’t exist anymore. I pass my hand through the space where it used to be, just to make sure I’m not hallucinating. I reach for the latch; the door swings open easily- to reveal empty space. No textbooks, no nothing.  _ Odd, I could have sworn there were some in there before...  _ I close the locker and head home, an feeling of dread beginning to lodge in my stomach.

~~~

As I enter the white two story house, Akira tackles me. I’m instantly buried under 150 pounds of dog and fur. Shoving her aside, I clamber to my feet and brush her hairs from my leggings. She’s a Collie, and her fur gets all over me. I sometimes hate having a dog, but then Akira will nuzzle against me and press her nose into my hand-like she’s doing now. Slinging my backpack off, I crouch down and rub her soft, furry head. She barks happily and rolls over to display her beige underside for a tummy rub. I gladly oblige, using both of my hands to massage her stomach. As I’m lost in the happy paradise that is Akira’s fur, a feeble voice floats down the stairs.

“Emiri..?...Is..that..you?..”

It’s my mom’s voice, meaning she’s awake. I leave Akira and take the stairs two at a time, making a beeline towards her room. I try not to get my hopes up, but they rise, like a helium filled balloon, only to burst as I crash through her doorway. Her eyes are glazed over as she looks in my direction. She’s not lucid; still, I crouch by her bedside and gently take her frail hand in mine. There once was a time where her’s would dwarf mine; a happier time, a time where she would whisper comforts in my ear after a nightmare. A time where she was healthy. Now, her tiny, feeble hand rests in mine, the brittle bones still. Her once-cerulean eyes are now dull.

“Em..ber..” She croaks, her hand twitching in mine before lying still.

“I’m here, mom” I reply, squeezing her hand gently.

Her dry mouth cracks into a smile.

“I..love...you” Her voice cracks on the last word as she leans back into her pillows, her chest heaving for breath. 

Her eyes glisten with tears as she struggles to regain her steady breathing. Mine well up as well. It’s rare that she has the energy to open her eyes, let alone speak. Her eyes close, her breathing returned to normal. I slip my hand out of hers and quietly pad out of her room, retrieving my backpack before heading to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic on here. I started this in 8th grade, so cut me some slack please ^^
> 
> Sorry, this first chapter is kinda short ^^"


End file.
